Legend Of A Love Lost
by GaurdianRY
Summary: A story Lady Tsunade wishes to forget, and event that never happened, and a love that went unchanged. With the reappearance of a mysterious Shinobi, the village of the leaf is in disarray. What will become of their Fifth Hokage?
1. Prlg:The Gentle Man,A Most Dangous Ninja

_Author's Note: I do want the readers to keep in mind, I haven't finished the series and nor is this related much, I pretty much am starting somewhere along the lines of Sasuke being taken by Orochimaru and going on on my own from there, so if things are "wrong" just go with it, I'm not trying to duplicate the series these are my own inventions._

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters they are the property and creation of 1999 Masashi Kishimoto All rights Reserved, Shonen Jump, and Viz Media._

**Prologue: The Gentle Man, A Most Dangerous Ninja**

**.:Sake House:.**

_'With Naruto away on a mission, the village is finally quiet, but far from peaceful. At least now I can enjoy some peace myself!' _an older male with long white hair thought to himself as he sipped his sake.

"HEY! PERVY SAGE!" a loud boyish voice rang through the air.

The man choked on his sake as he spun around in time to see a spiked blonde boy land before him.

"N-N-Naruto!"

"Pervy Sage! I heard you were back from your mission!"

"Uh... Yes! But weren't you sent on a mission?!"

"Eh?... Oh! I was on my mission but as soon as I heard you had returned to the village I made quick work of it and came straight here!"

"Lady Tsunade gave you a D-Rank mission didn't she?"

Naruto laughed nervously flailing his hands around, "No! No! It was a Super Classified S-Class Mission! A thousand times more important than yours!" He paused for a moment and thought, "Speaking of which, I want to hear every detail of your success!"

The man took another sip of his Sake and sighed, "I failed," he responded simply.

Naruto looked slightly shocked and confused for a moment, "Failed? The Great Pervy Sage failed?"

"Yes," he responded and nodded, "But... I had already assumed I would from the beginning of the mission. This would be the third time I attempted this, the third time I failed,"

"What kind of a mission would you be sent on three times, and fail all three times... Maybe your not as great as you seem..."

"QUESTION ME NOT! It was am impossible mission! I was not the only failure!" the old man composed himself and sighed, "I was sent to find a man who promised to never be found, always be needed, and one day return,"

Naruto looked more confused than before but just as interested, "Never be found? How long has he been able to keep this promise for?"

The man thought for a moment and smiled, "It's been about thirteen years since he left last, but he came of his own, and before that it was somewhere between twenty five and thirty years... It's hard to recall."

Naruto looked shocked, "Who is this guy?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know much about him, but Lady Tsunade could better inform you, she does after all know him personally," he explained

A shine in Narutos' eye was lit as he smiled, "Leave it to me Pervy Sage! I'll find out all the details!"

With that the blonde boy was off and the old man smiled as he went back to enjoying his sake, _'That will keep him out of my hair for now'_

**.:Entrance To Hidden Leaf Village:.**

A girl with pink hair sat on a lone bench reading a scroll that was placed gently on her lap, '_Being outside feels so nice, but it seems Lady Tsunade was eager to get me out of her office,'_ she thought for a moment.

She thought back to the saddened look on the Fifth Hokages' face she had seen earlier and then sighed, _'Oh well, it can't be helped, besides... It's a nice day out!'_

She smiled before hearing distant foot steps approaching the village, she turned a bit confused and tried to squint. Unfortunately she could not recognize the person, and was going to return to her scroll having not sensed a threat.

"HEY!"

She turned quickly and was able to make out it was a man, as he approached she noticed he was a handsome man looking to be between twenty eight and thirty five.

"Hey, is this Konohagakure?" he asked curiously and kindly

"Yes! Welcome!" the girl replied smiling

The man sighed in relief and smiled, "Finally! I've been traveling for weeks! I uh... Got a bit lost," he explained

"Well, you've made it! Hello I'm Sakura Haruno! Can I help you find something, or someone?" Sakura asked happily, _'Anything to get out of studying...'_

"Uhm... Yes! Now that you mention it! I'm looking for Ramen!"

"Ramen? A Noodle shop?! You came all this way for noodles?!"

"Yes! The Best Noodle Shop in all the lands! Ramen Ichiraku!"

**.:Fifth Hokage's Office:.**

The Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, stood at her office window, staring desperately at a leather bracelet she was playing with in her hand.

_'When will that day be... That you return... Now that I-'_ she thought before hearing a commotion outside her door.

"HEY! GRANDMA TSUNADE! LET ME IN!" Naruto yelled as he tried to escape the two men who were guarding the door.

Lady Tsunade sighed as she sat on her chair and crossed her hands in front of her, "Let him in," she commanded.

The doors flew open and Naruto fell onto the floor as a young lady followed behind him, "We tried to stop him-"

"That's enough Shizune, we both know keeping Naruto out is nearly impossible," Tsunade stated, "What do you want Naruto?"

Naruto grumbled slightly as he composed himself by sitting cross legged on the floor thinking, "Hm... Ah! Pervy Sage Jiraiya was telling me about his mission, he told me to come ask you for more details on the target since you knew him best," he explained as he stood up.

Lady Tsunade sighed as her head dropped, "Jiraiya was a student of his! I suppose he just wanted to get ride of you though," she explained slightly annoyed.

"It doesn't matter! I want to know! So I can find him!" Naruto explained cockily

"I'll tell you what I know but your not going anywhere, and I might as well considering the amount of eaves droppers!" Lady Tsunade yelled as she threw a few Kunai in various directions exposing a few Shinobi named: Guy, Lee, Kakashi, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Asuma, Hinata, Kurenai, Shino, Akamaru and Kiba.

"Forgive us Lady Hokage! We didn't mean to spy but great Shinobi's like Jiraiya don't fail missions quiet often!" Guy begged

"Does everyone know?!" Tsunade asked

"Well Jiraiya was pretty drunk earlier, seeped in disappointment," Kakashi explained

"Well, since it can't be helped, I'll tell you what I know," Lady Tsunade explained as she seated herself in her chair.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes thinking back:

"_I'll start by saying this... He was a Gentle Man... And A Dangerous Ninja..._

_He was born here in the Hidden Village of the Leaf, his family of no particular reputation, and his father died before he was born. His mother named him Junjou Kagemusha, a tribute to a shinobi of legend. She alone raised him and cared for him, she was a sweet woman with a kind heart and soul, which is where he had his from. They were poor and barely got by, as Junjou got older he joined the Academy, his mother had more time to work without worry of her son. Junjou was nothing special, just another face in the crowd at the academy, because of this as a Genin he was placed with two remarkable students. He showed little interest in training, but when the Chuunin Exams came he was the only one in his Squad to pass. It was then his skills suddenly increased at alarming speeds, shortly enough he was a Jounin at age fifteen, but neglected any and all Genin teams. Instead he took an apprentice... Jiraiya. He was only six years older than us at the time, and Jiraiya looked up to him like a brother, Orochimaru was jealous of this relationship and was always close by observing and trying to gain knowledge as well, Junjou never singled him out. A few years later he became the leader of the ANBU, __Sotaichou__, never wearing his mask in the village as he felt nothing to fear, and the mask he did wear was that of The White Wolf. The village was at peace for a while and it was then he left with permission from the Hokage. Years passed, the Second Shinobi World War came leaving the village in shambles, and that's when Junjou returned from his travels. Seeing the shambles of a village he begged the Hokage to leave it's defense to him alone and the other Genin and Jounin could help rebuild the village. Unwilling to believe in the power Junjou could possibly posses he gave him a test, and impossible test. Of course Junjou accepted it-"_

"What was the test!?"Naruto interrupted

Ino bonked Naruto on the head angrily, "If you keep listening she'll tell us!" she yelled

"Thank you, let me continue...

_Junjou's test was to find the cloak that belonged to the Sage of Six Paths. And impossible mission considering no one knew where the sage had died, or even existed. Junjou promised to return in three days, no more no less. He paid a quick visit to his ill mother and then departed once more. As he said, in three days at the moment of sunset he re-entered the village wearing the cloak and the Magatama Necklace. Jiraiya was waiting with so much joy and excitement to see his brother again. Junjou told Jiraiya he had grown over the last few years and gave him the Magatama Necklace as a gift knowing he would one day need it. The Hokage recognized Junjou's powers and realized what a danger he truly was, true to his word Junjou protected the village from many dangers alone, other Genin and Jounin were giving the opportunity to go out on missions and grow. The village recuperated and Junjou felt his purpose was completed, the Hokage asked him to stay, to help train the shinobies but Junjou refused and said only 'I must leave, but I promise I will never be found, I will always be needed and will one day return.' Even after the attack of Kurama, Junjou didn't return. The gift he left Jiraiya was used to seal Kurama within Naruto, and the beads turned to the symbols on your stomach which seal the demon fox now. It was assumed Junjou died at some point, but Jiraiya says otherwise..."_

"So... Junjou is suppose to be dangerous but you never really explained why," Choji mentioned as he ate his chips.

"It was said Junjou was able to use Rinnegan, not at the level of the Sage, but at about forty percent of the way," Lady Tsunade explained.

"But the Sage is just a myth," Kakashi responded looking up from his book.

"Just as Junjou is, but your speaking to someone who knew him personally," She retort

"So you sent Jiraiya to find Junjou, hoping their bond was strong enough that Jiraiya would succeed... I was wrong. I'd go myself but... Shizune wouldn't let me go,"

"You have an obligation as the Fifth Hokage! You are honor bound to stay and protect the village!" Shizune exclaimed.

"In any case, it was worth a try and Jiraiya gathered plenty of other information, so for now back to your duties, all of you!" Lady Tsunade ordered.

"Yes!" they all chimed and then left.

Lady Tsunade sighed and looked at the bracelet in her hand, _'Junjou... Where are you now, and why haven't you come back?'_ she thought sighing.

**END**

_Author's Note: The excitement hasn't even begun yet but I hope the scene is set enough for you all to follow along! _

_Next time: "Jou-Jou! The Man She Once Fought!"_


	2. Ch1: JouJou! The Man She Once Fought

_Author's Note: I do want the readers to keep in mind, I haven't finished the series and nor is this related much, I pretty much am starting somewhere along the lines of Sasuke being taken by Orochimaru and going on on my own from there, so if things are "wrong" just go with it, I'm not trying to duplicate the series these are my own inventions._

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters they are the property and creation of 1999 Masashi Kishimoto All rights Reserved, Shonen Jump, and Viz Media._

**Chapter 1: Jou-Jou! The Man She Once Fought!**

**.:Ramen Ichiraku:.**

"Ah! Ramen!" A man exclaimed as he ate happily, "Please Miss Haruno, let me treat you to some ramen!"

"No! I'm fine really! And just call me Sakura," she responded as she read her scroll from the seat next to him.

"Ah... Ok! Sakura!" he responded smiling, he noticed her reading and recognized the writing style on the scroll, "So your studying to be a Medical Ninja?"

"Yes! The Hokage has taken me as her apprentice! So I have to study hard Mr.-" Sakura stopped realizing she didn't know the man's name.

He put his hand up stopping her before she could ask, "Jou-jou, you may call me Jou-Jou because you remind me of an old friend," he explained happily going back to his ramen.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Jou-Jou!"

"In any case Sakura, you should ask your Hokage to revise it, I have a feeling he made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Sakura looked at the scroll once over and then caught it, "There! That's why I was having such a hard time!"

"I believe he was trying to test you, and make you question what has been "set out" because as a Medical Ninja sometimes you can't always follow the book and you must rely on your instincts!"

"Oh! Our Hokage is a Female! I don't know how long it's been since you've been here but Lady Tsunade: Legendary Sannin of Konoha, is our Hokage now!"

Jou-Jou stopped eating and then smiled slightly, "Good to know!" he said happily.

"So... What brings you to the Leaf Village?" Sakura asked.

Jou-Jou stopped and thought for a moment, "Hmm... Ramen! And Old Friends!"

"Oh! Anyone I'd know?"

"Maybe, quiet possibly, but I don't want them to know I'm here just yet,"

Sakura nodded and smiled, then she looked at the time, "Oh no! I have to get going, Lady Tsunade will be mad if I'm late! It was a pleasure meeting you Jou-Jou! I will see you again soon!" she bowed then ran off.

"Yes! Feeling mutual!" Jou-Jou smiled and then finished eating paying his bill then left the Ramen shop, heading in the same direction as Sakura but at a much slower pace.

_'I better hurry, this is one of the only times of days I get to train with Lady Tsunade!'_ Sakura thought as she soon approached the building.

Within seconds she entered the Hokage's office a bit out of breath, Lady Tsunade as waiting.

"Your late..." Tsunade said turning to see Sakura

"I'm sorry Lady Hokage! I was just assisting a visitor," she explained trying to catch her breath

"Oh? A visitor? How handsome is he?" Tsunade asked smiling

"Eh?"

"How H-a-n-d-s-o-m-e is he?"

"Uhm... Not too handsome"

"Don't lie to me Sakura! We have visitors all the time and you rarely go out of your way!"

"He was SO Handsome!"

"I knew it! I bet you didn't study at all!"

"Bu-but I did! I even noticed the mistake you made!"

Tsunade was caught off guard when Sakura mentioned this, "Mistake?" she questioned

"Here," Sakura pointed it out, "I had a hard time understanding it at first but then I noticed that it should be this instead,"

Sakura reached over grabbing a pencil and remarking it, Lady Tsunade was a bit shocked but in awe all at once, "Good job Sakura, you've earned the day off, you can join the others for Ramen I think they mentioned," Lady Tsunade said smiling

_'I just came from the Ramen Shop...'_ Sakura thought, "Thank you Lady Hokage,"

With that she left and Lady Tsunade looked at the scroll, Shizune walked over and checked the scroll herself, "This is impossible, I studied the scroll myself, I never caught this mistake!" she exclaimed.

"Sakura obviously didn't find it, someone else did... Someone with much more knowledge then you or I," Tsunade explained.

**.:Orochimaru's Hide Away:.**

_'It seems as though Tsunade feels she's entitled to revive the old Leaf Legend, after searching years I've come up empty handed... Perhaps if he resurfaces I should pay them a visit, it's the least I could do to show Junjou how I was the superior student after all and not that dim whited Jiraiya...'_

"Orochimaru, Jiraiya returned from his mission a failure," a boy with dark purple hair said as he entered the room.

"Hm... He might have failed but I get the feeling we should prepare to travel to the Leaf anyway," Orochimaru stated, "Of course Sasuke, you shall remain here,"

Sasuke was shocked and a bit angered, "But Orochimaru-" he started

"Sasuke you are not yet ready for another encounter with the Leaf, but don't worry, I have a special mission just for you,"

Sasuke nodded having no other choice than to obey, as Orochimaru spoke his mind wandered off, _'Naruto... I will have my chance to finish you off... Once and for all,'_ he thought

**.:Ramen Ichiraku:.**

"WHAT?! NO MORE RAMEN!?"

"Yes, earlier a man came in with Sakura, as soon as she left he kept eating and eating and eating until he had finished everything! He payed handsomely for our troubles and then walked off with a smile on his face," Teuchi the shop owner explained.

"But-But...! There has to be something!" Naruto exclaimed

"Nope! Not even a single crumb was left!" Ayame, the shop owners daughter explained smiling

"Such a man that could surpass even what me and my father can eat," Choji thought to himself aloud thinking, "Maybe... Grandfather?"

"No this man was much too young to be a grandfather, and much too handsome," Ayame responded in a daze

"Handsome?" Guy, Lee, Kakashi, and Naruto questioned

"Yes, so handsome I wanted to ask him to marry my Ayame," Teuchi explained crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wealthy as well eh?" Kiba asked

Teuchi went red in the face, "No, no, of course not! I'm only interested in Ayames' happiness, if he just so happens to be wealthy then thats a bonus," he nervously tried to explain.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru mumbled then sighed, "Hey since there's no Ramen here, let's move on, yes?"

"Well thank you anyways, maybe tomorrow I'll have more luck," Naruto said sighing slightly

**.:Road To Hokage's Office:.**

_'Hm... I hope your ready Tsunade," _Jou-jou thought as he leaned against a pole smiling, just as he was about to leave he noticed Sakura walking back, "Ah Sakura, how did it go with your Hokage?" he asked smiling.

"Ah! Jou-jou! Thanks to you I got the day off! I owe you some Ramen!" Sakura said happily

"Don't worry about it Sakura! I was glad to help!"

"How were you able to catch the mistake? Are you a Medical-Nin?"

Jou-jou laughed a bit and patted her head, "No, I'm just very observant," he explained.

Sakura gave him a begrudged look and then adjusted her forehead protector and hair, "I'm not a kid!" she protested.

_Jou-jou has a brief flash back with a young looking Tsunade giving him the same look and expression._

"No your not, your a beautiful young lady," he responds smiling.

Sakura blushed slightly and looked away, "T-thank you," she stutters out.

"Your welcome, now go on, I have to find my old friends now. I'll see you later right?"

"Right! It's a promise!"

With that Sakura walked off, Jou-jou watched her before pulling out a mask from his pocket and slipping it on, it was a half white wolf mask leaving only his right eye exposed, "I hope your ready... Tsunade."

He disappeared without a trace.

**.:Fifth Hokage's Office:.**

_'I don't understand... Who could have told her,' _Lady Tsunade thought with her hands pressed together in front of her face.

A lone leaf fell outside her window and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath, "Shizune... Can you bring me some sake and Medical Book XII Insignias?" she asked smiling.

"Of course Lady Tsunade," Shizune said bowing slightly before walking away.

"Oh! And close the door as well,"

"Yes..." Shizune agreed closing the doors and sighing, _'This must have really shocked Tsunade... She must want to review it in private,'_

Lady Tsunade took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "How long were you there for?" she asked aloud.

There was no response and no movements, she was getting annoyed, she had no clue who it was but she was fully prepared for an attack.

"Answer me!" she ordered as she threw a Kunai, but with no success, it just hit the wall.

She paused her angered frenzy and went to retrieve the Kunai then spun around and threw four Shuriken at her chair where a man now sat relaxed.

Before anything could be seen he was holding all four Shuriken in his hands, he placed them on the desk and stood.

Tsunade recognized the mask and grew more angered, "How dare you mimic his mask!" she growled clenching her fist.

He stood and then took a step onto the window falling out of it slowly, Tsunade ran over and climbed into the window.

_'I can't let him get away, he's dangerous, and he shouldn't have dared to mock the White Wolf Mask!' _she thought following after him.

They were quickly outside the village and he was standing in a clear field waiting patiently for her, she arrived staying a good distance away.

_'This isn't possible, I can't sense even the slightest aura of Chakara,'_ Tsunade thought as she removed her cloak, "I'm giving you a fair warning, give me the mask and leave this village!"

The White Wolf removed his cloak as well, and then knelt down waiting for her next move, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Lady Tsunade stared at him a long time, before making her move, she dashed across the space between them, the floor breaking under her feet from the power and speed she was using. The gap quickly closed, she pulled her leg back and then thrust it foreword in a powerful kick. There was a loud boom and the floor around them broke.

_'I made contact, it's over,' _She thought smiling

As the dust cleared away the man was still kneeling and his hand was placed ever so gingerly on her ankle only slightly pushing her leg back.

She was in utter shock, he seemed unfazed. He slowly stood, pushing her leg down with ease and looked down at her opening his eyes.

"Is this all the power of The Great Fourth Hokage... Lady Tsunade?" he asked in an almost hushed voice.

"No... No! It Can't Be!" Tsunade exclaimed as she pulled back her fist to punch him, it shot foreword and without any effort at all he moved ever so slightly to the side, his eyes now level with hers, "Is it?"

"Beat me and find out," he taunted placed his hand on her stomach and then pushing her back, her feet dragged on the floor, making paths on the dirt as she went back about fifty feet or so.

"Fine, I won't hold back!" she yelled.

**.:Fifth Hokage's Office:.**

_'Medical book number XII she says, Insignias she says... THERE'S NO SUCH THING!'_ Shizune yelled to herself as she opened the door, "Lady Tsuna-"

She stopped seeing no one in the office, she examined the area noticing the Kunai in the wall and the Shuriken on the desk, "Oh no... ANBU!" she yelled.

Within second masked men entered the room watching Shizune, "The Hokage is missing, find her!" she ordered. They left and dashed about the village looking for any trace of the Hokage.

**.:Sushi Shop:.**

Naruto stared at the platter of sushi before him at the table, everyone else was happily eating but him, "It's just not the same..." he complained.

"If you don't want it, I'll eat it Naruto!" Shoji offered eating his fifth plate.

"I'll eat it! I paid for it!" Naruto yelled

"Never a quiet meal with those two," Kurenai sighed as she slowly ate her food.

"It's their youthful spirits!" Guy explained smiling, "Eat up Lee! Sushi is filled with proteins!"

"Yes Guy Sensei!" Lee responding eating more tenaciously.

Sakura entered the Sushi shop and walked over to the table, "Hey! Lady Tsunade! She's in trouble!" she said out of breath.

**END**

_Author's Note: Now Thing's Are Going To Get Interesting! Who does this guy think he is? Is what Tsunade said the truth? Find out! _

_Next time: "Friend or Foe: A Delicate Reunion!"_


	3. Ch2: Friend Or Foe, A Delicate Reunion

_Author's Note: I do want the readers to keep in mind, I haven't finished the series and nor is this related much, I pretty much am starting somewhere along the lines of Sasuke being taken by Orochimaru and going on on my own from there, so if things are "wrong" just go with it, I'm not trying to duplicate the series these are my own inventions._

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters they are the property and creation of 1999 Masashi Kishimoto All rights Reserved, Shonen Jump, and Viz Media._

**Chapter 2: Friend or Foe: A Delicate Reunion!**

**.:Clearing Outside of Village:.**

_'I won't lose, this time for sure,' _Lady Tsunade thought as she watched the White Wolf, "Chakra Enhanced Strength" she mumbled to herself, "It's everything or nothing."

She went straight for him, throwing punch after kick, faster than the blink of an eye, but not one move hit the target. The White Wolf effortlessly moved out of the way of the attacks, barely making any movements in the process.

"Damn it!" Tsunade yelled as she went more fiercely than before, just as easily the man dodged it.

**.:Sushi Shop:.**

_'I met a man this morning, his name was Jou-jou, he seemed nice, really easy going. It was until I saw him just a few moments ago I realized something strange. I made it appear I was leaving without a doubt but I snuck around the corner, then watched him slip on a mask and disappear. It was so fast I lost sight of him instantly! I headed towards the Hokage's Office when I saw Lady Tsunade head in the opposite direction... As if she was following someone. Then the ANBU appeared and also went off, so I headed here to find you,"_ Sakura explained as she watched them, "I know which way they went, she needs our help,"

"No time to waste let's go!" Asuma said standing up, "Show us the way Sakura!"

Everyone nodded and with that they dashed off, quickly approaching. As soon as they were close, the sound of thunder rang through the valley, and they came into view of the fight.

"Tsunade Sensei!" Sakura yelled as they all stopped.

"Sakura," The White Wolf whispered to himself

"Leave this to me!" Naruto said as he jumped towards the fight.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he tried to stop him but failed.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, there were puffs of smoke everywhere and hundreds of Narutos surrounded the White Wolf.

"Naruto! Idiot! You don't know what your dealing with!" Lady Tsunade yelled

The White Wolf smiled under his mask and then stood straight, "After you... Naruto," he said bowing slightly.

"Don't mock me!" Naruto yelled as his clones attacked.

The man simply walked passed each and every clone causing them to injure each other in the process, he slowly started to approach the real Naruto.

_'That's impossible, how could he know which one the real me is!' _Naruto thought before stretching his hand out, "Rasengan!"

Naruto reached out aiming straight for the White Wolf, but the man simply reached out himself, his longer arms reaching Narutos' forehead, slightly pushing his protector aside. There was a bright flash, and the Rasengan dispensed from his hand.

Naruto suddenly fell to his knees and then vomit on the floor feeling an illness he'd never felt before.

"Naruto!" everyone yelled.

Tsunade grabbed Naruto and retreated a bit away, giving him a quick evaluation, "That's impossible!" she exclaimed then looked at the man, "How could you do that?!"

Hinata, worried about Naruto used her Byakugan and looked at Narutos' Chakra network, which was completely shut off, "Ah!" she screamed appalled as she covered her mouth, "N-Naruto... His Chakra!"

Tsunade now enraged left Naruto to Hinata and the other, she cracked her fist and then went straight for the man, throwing punch after punch.

"Your wasting your Chakra, if you can't even be sure your going to make a hit you shouldn't waste it," the white wolf lectured her.

Sakura rushed over to Naruto, "I don't understand, how is this possible?" she questioned

"I'm fine I just feel, sick, and I can't move," Naruto explained before vomiting again.

Sakura stood and looked towards the fight, "J... JOU-JOU!" she screamed loudly tears expelling from her eyes.

The White Wolf Stopped and looked over at Sakura, managing to still avoid Tsunade's attack, then annoyed by her attacks, he grabbed her pinky finger and pushed her back, just as before.

"Why Jou-jou?! You said you were here to visit friends! Your a kind man, I sensed that in you!" Sakura said as she cried on.

Tsunade looked from Sakura to the man, "Jou... Jou...?" she whispered and awe.

Sakura walked towards him, "Whatever you did to Naruto... Undo it! Please!" she now stood before him and then with all her strength punched him in the stomach, but he didn't even budge.

The White Wolf, removed his mask and then patted her head, "There, there Sakura. No need to cry silly girl," he said as he smiled.

He walked passed her and then to the crowd, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai stood ready but the Lady Hokage stood shocked unable to move, her body shaking slightly.

He knelt by Naruto and touched his forehead again, causing Naruto to vomit once more before he settled down and took deep breaths.

"His Chakra, he's fine now," Hinata explained.

"There see, he's fine," Jou-jou said as he looked at Sakura and smiled

"Then why... Why attack the Hokage?!" Sakura asked confused.

"I wasn't attacking her," Jou-jou explained, "I was testing her,"

"Leave..." Tsunade yelled, "All of you Leave Now!" she ordered

"Lady Tsunade-" Guy began

"GO! Take the ANBU with you!" Lady Tsunade screamed angrily.

Without another word mostly everyone was gone except Sakura, Jou-jou looked at her and smiled, "I promise, I won't hurt your Hokage," he explained simply

Sakura unwillingly left, but only really hid, along with most of the other Shinobi, "WHA-! If Lady Tsunade-!" she was cut off by Kakashi covering her mouth and whispering a Shh!

Jou-jou looked at where Sakura had left and smiled, "You know they're still here," he said turning slowly.

As he did, the hand of Lady Tsunade caught his face, she slapped him full force, tears welling in her eyes. His face only slightly moved.

"You Idiot!" she yelled and then slapped him again, his face flying in the opposite direction, "I waited!"

She continued slapping him over and over again, "I waited years, and years! You never came back!" she started crying and soon fell into his chest pounding her fist against his chest.

Jou-jou didn't say a word.

"Junjou Kagemusha! The Great Ninja!" she began, "The Great Ninja who promised to return and never did!"

At this point Junjou placed his hands on her wrists to stop her from hitting him, though it was obvious they were having no effect.

"Stop crying Nade-nade" Junjou said as he let go of her hands and then lifted her chin wiping her tears away, "All this time and you never stopped crying..."

**.:Thirteen Years Ago:.**

"Jou-jou!" A young Tsunade called as she ran out of the village

Junjou stopped and turned looking at Tsunade, "Nade-nade?"

"Jou-jou, take me with you!"

"I can't Nade-nade... You know that,"

"Then stay!"

"I can't do that either,"

"Don't you care? Don't you care about this village?! Don't you care about Jiraiya, Orochimaru, the Shinobi..."

"You know I do... That's why I have to leave, so they can grow,"

"Don't you care about me?"

"Yes... I did care... You know that Tsunade... Your the one who pushed me away,"

"I wasn't ready... I'm not ready... But that doesn't mean I don't-"

Junjou placed a finger on her lips, "Silly Nade-nade... I know you care... I'll return when your ready, I'll return when you truly need me," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

**.:Fifth Hokage Residence:.**

Lady Tsunade is sitting across the table from Junjou as they wait for Shizune to serve the tea, the air is thick as they quietly and patiently wait.

Shizune can sense the tension and quickly serves the tea, "Anything else Lady Tsunade?" she asks politely.

"No... Go..." Tsunade responds.

With that Shizune leaves, and the room is quiet as the two stare at each other, then Tsunade takes a breath, and exhales.

"Why now?" she asks

Junjou takes his tea and sips it slowly, "I told you I'd return when you most needed me..."

"Who says I need you now?!" she asked slamming her fist on the table

"I wasn't speaking about you specifically, but it seems you might too,"

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm still your Hokage!"

"Your right, I apologize Lady Hokage..."

There was a lingering silence and Junjou put his tea cup down before Tsunade looked at him, "Don't call me that..."

"Tsunade..."

"Don't call me that either..."

Junjou smiled slightly and chuckled a bit, "Nade-nade... You silly girl,"

"I'm not that silly girl anymore... That silly girl had to grow up, because fairy tales don't exist..."

"You act like this is my fault... I asked you to marry me..."

Lady Tsunade's eyes shot open and she looked at him, "You asked me to marry you when I was seventeen!"

"I asked you and you said no! Then I left on a mission and I came back and you had Dan!"

Tsunade grew quiet and Junjou regained his composer, "I was gone on a mission after I asked you to marry me, after you told me you loved me but you weren't ready and you had Dan... You were more than ready to marry him..."

"Junjou, that's not true!" she protested

"Tsunade! I'm not blind! You gave him your grandfather's necklace!"

Tsunade stayed quiet, "I was just a girl,"

"Yes, and you made you choices... So I never understood why you were so upset with me all the time... I never understood why you cried that day I left... Tsunade... Nade-nade... I'm here for the village, not for you."

Tsunade looked down, "I'm sorry... I wish I could chang-"

Junjou put his hand up and stopped her, "You can't change the past... Now... I'm here to repay the village, I'm going to take on some students, no set number... Just whomever can pass my test. I'll train them for 3 months, and then I'll leave, this time.. I won't be back,"

Tsunade was shocked but she simply nodded, "You are the best Shinobi, as the Hokage for the village, I'm great full for the honor, but can I ask, what the test will be?"

Junjou nodded, "A Three Move Battle. Your Shinobi will use their strongest attacks on me, proving what they're mastered and accomplished. If they can impress me they will receive my training," he explained

"How long will they have to prepare?"

"Four days."

**END**

_Author's Note: Challenge Accepted? I think so! What will Our Shinobi do with only 4 days to prepare?! _

_Next time: "The Master of My Jutsu!"_


	4. Ch3: The Master Of My Jutsu!

_Author's Note: I do want the readers to keep in mind, I haven't finished the series and nor is this related much, I pretty much am starting somewhere along the lines of Sasuke being taken by Orochimaru and going on on my own from there, so if things are "wrong" just go with it, I'm not trying to duplicate the series these are my own inventions._

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters they are the property and creation of 1999 Masashi Kishimoto All rights Reserved, Shonen Jump, and Viz Media._

**Chapter 3: The Master of My Jutsu!**

**.:Hokage's Office:.**

"Shizune! What's the meaning of this!?" Tsunade asked as she had just entered her office just for it to be filled to the brim with flowers.

"Lady Tsunade, I assure I haven't the slightest clue," Shizune responded as half her body stuck out from a giant pile on the floor she was buried under.

"Ah Nade-nade! They're your favorite right?" Jou-jou asked as he hung from the ceiling smiling.

"Th-this was you?" she asked a bit taken back

"Well Naruto helped," he explained as soon Naruto was on the ceiling next to him.

"After what happened last night I felt he needed to apologize," Naruto explained smiling, "His apology to me was a delicious one after all,"

Tsunade stayed quiet as the anger boiled within her, "Junjou... I want this cleaned up before I get back!" she yelled, "And save Shizune!"

Tsunade left and Jou-jou fell off the ceiling and onto the floor, landing on his feet, "So she's still a little sore... Well there's one person I know will have good advise!"

"I'd help you out but I should be training for your test... I will learn your chakra stopping technique!" Naruto explained

Jou-jou smiled, "Is that so?" he asked

Naruto smiled and put the thumbs up, "Believe it!"

"Well... If you decide not to help me, I don't think I can help you... After all... A Great Ninja always helps others in need!"

"Really?"

"Really! So can I count you in?"

"Let's do this!"

"Great! Now Where is Jiraiya?"

"Jiraiya?... PERVY SAGE?!"

**.:Konoha Hot Spring:.**

Jiraiya was pressed against a door trying to catch a glimpse into the women's section of the bath house, "Come on, just a little more to the right!" he whispered to himself.

"Find anything good?"

"This young girl here, her breast are as grand as mountains!" Jiraiya responded smiling ear to ear.

Junjou sighed and then bonked Jiraiya on the top of his head leaving a bump, "Perverted as always," Junjou muttered smiling.

"Yes, thats the Pervy Sage for you," Naruto agreed

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS WHO DARES INJOUR-!" Jiraiya yelled as he turned and looked at Junjou in a bit of shock now, "J-...Junjou"

"Yes! I'm the flesh," Junjou responded

Jiraiya smiled and then tears ran down his face, "BROTHER!" he cried out hugging Junjou

"Ah, cut it out your embarrassing me,"

Jiraiya cried more as Junjou laughed.

**.:Hokage's Office:.**

Tsunade returns, the flowers still over-running her office and Shizune still buried, "_Idiot... Why did I ever fall for him_," she thought to herself and sighed.

"Lady Tsunade... Help me!" Shizune begged as she quaked and reached out for Tsunade.

"_Sure enough, he'll go find Jiraiya for help... I should prepare for that_,"

Just as Shizune was about to reach Lady Tsunades' hand, Tsunade turned and left.

**.:Sake Restaurant:.**

"I see, so four days?" Jiraiya asked as he drank some of his sake

"Yes, you should do some training with Naruto, he reminds me a lot of you... Though I never left your training for womanizing and sake..." Junjou responded

"Naruto has grown a lot on his own-"

"So did you, but I still trained with you every chance I had, and now look at you, A Legendary Sannin..."

Jiraiya stayed quiet and took a deep breath, "Actually, I'm afraid if I do train him, nothing good will come of it... The more powerful Naruto becomes, the more powerful Kurama does as well,"

"Ah, I thought that might be Minato's son, looks like him as a younger boy, but, he has plenty of his mothers beautiful features,"

"Yes, I miss them both each time I look at Naruto, but for his sake, we don't speak of his parents," Jiraiya explained

"I understand, but still if anyone can help him, you can," Junjou explained

"Alright, I'll train him on one condition,"

Junjou looked a bit surprised, "Oh?"

"I want to compete against you as well, and show you how much I've learned!"

Junjou smiled, "Eager as always," he said laughing a bit, "Alright, It's a deal, now, go find him and TRAIN!"

Jiraiya nodded and smiled then got up and headed outside, Junjou simply laughed and shook his head, "Ah, stuck me with the bill as always,"

**.:Ninja Academy:.**

Tsunade found Sakura sitting outside under a tree, "Sakura!" she called out.

Sakura immediately stood and ran over, "Yes Lady Hokage!" she said stopping before her.

"We have four days before the competition so your training intensifies now!" Tsunade explained

Sakura looked shocked and confused, "But Lady Tsunade-" she began

"No arguments, as your Hokage and your Master this is something I must insist!" Lady Tsunade ordered, "I had an opportunity I missed out on but I will not let you miss yours! Now prepare yourself!"

Sakura nodded and placed a determined look on her face, "Yes Lady Hokage!" she called back

**.:Different Area's of the Leaf Village:.**

All over the village Genin, Chuunin, and Jounin alike trained harder than ever, and over the span of Four Days not much sleeping or resting was done.

Meanwhile Junjou took the opportunity to train as well, finding a nearby waterfall to sit under and relax as he meditated. This was something he was unsure he was prepared to do, knowing full well the Shinobi of the Leaf Village were more than eager to do their best.

**.:Four Days Later... Konoha Arena:.**

The whole village filled the fighting arena, ANBU stood by as extra security and all the Genin, Chuunin, and Jounin who chose to compete were standing in perfect lines and rows on the dirt floor. Lady Tsunade made her way to the podium in her best Hokage Outfit, she cleared her throat. The loud noises hushed and she spoke.

"Never in the history of the Leaf Village have we had the opportunity to really prove our skills and talents as we do today. Never has a greater reward been offered than the opportunity to greater improve those skills and talents been given. Today we have the honor and privilege to show our greatest friend and ally how strong the Village of Konohagakure truly is. In this training arena... We leave our passion, blood, sweat, and tears in hopes of becoming something other villages will never hope to achieve, something amazing. We hope to become a more united village with the strongest Shinobi that can be found!"

There was a cheer from the crowd and Lady Tsunade sighed, _'I will never let Shizune write my speeches again...,'_ she thought as she looked at Shizune who smiled in awe.

Lady Tsunade turned and looked at Junjou who stood and walked over ready to explain the competition, he placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

It was then Lady Tsunade noticed his smile thinking back to her younger days when that smile could make her knees week, it was then she noticed her knees were weak, and shaking. She looked at him in the eyes and then went and took a seat falling into it a bit as she gripped her fist on her knees.

"Lady Tsunade! Are you alright?" Shizune asked in a hushed concerned voice.

"I'm fine Shizune..." Tsunade whispered back looking at Junjou once more, "I'm fine,"

Junjou cleared his throat, "Esteemed Shinobi, Villagers, Council, Hokage, and Others... I am Junjou Kagemusha the White Wolf of Konohagakure. Many of you know my story, know who I am, what I did, and what I want to do. It is true I abandoned the village many years ago, for that which I have my reasons. I am privileged to be accepted into your warmth once more and I come bearing a gift. You all have heard of my power, and you all know I took no Genin, Chuunin, or Apprentice when I was here last. So here it is... This is a challenge to all the Shinobi, a competition of all of you versus me, one on one."

There was a hush and then many people whispered, "Many were expecting to see Shinobi vs Shinobi from your own village fighting one another but that is not what unity is. So here it is, I will go against every Shinobi that has chosen to participate in a one on one competition. The rules are simple, use your greatest Jutsu against me... But I am Limiting each participant to Only 3 Mastered Techniques,"

The crowds gasped and the whispers continued, "Not wanting to go into much detail, I'm sure all of you know what I mean, and in order to play fair and give each Shinobi a fighting chance, I will also be using those 3 Mastered Techniques relevant to each Shinobi... As in... If someone uses Transformation Jutsu I will as well, along with any and all Hidden Jutsu and Kekkei Genkai,"

Kakashi looked a bit shocked, along with Hinata and Neji, unsure if that was even possible they retained their fears and concentrated.

"Well, if there are any other questions I've written a few more rules and placed copies along the walls for the contestants to read, the tournament will soon begin, prepare yourselves,"

**.:First Round:.**

[[_In the Interest of Time Not ALL SHINOBI BATTLES will be listed_]]

"Shino Aburame."

Shino walked to the middle of the Arena where Junjou said in a meditative pose, after a deep breath Junjou stands and opens his eyes looking at Shino, "Aburame, the insect clan... I hope you've prepared for this Shino," Junjou said smiling.

Shino simply adjusted his glasses and stood in his calm collective manner.

"BEGIN!"

There was no movement on the ground as both opponents waited, there were questions whispered across the arena.

"Well if I must make the first move then I must," Junjou said as he removed his cloak and shirt leaving on only his pants, that were wrapped at the ends to his mid-shin. He then took a few steps towards Shino before throwing a Kunai knife, it sped past Shino so fast he barely had time to move and it cut the ends of his hairs off on one side.

Shino took a deep breath as the Kunai hit the wall behind him, he regained his composure and then made his hand symbol, "Wall of Insects!" he called as his bugs emerged and spun around him just in time to deflect another Kunai.

"Shino! I know your a patient one, but I haven't got all day, I have other Shinobi to attend to and if this is all you have then I must end this and move on," Junjou said as he dashed towards Shino at a much slower rate than usual, slow enough the audience could still see.

"Hidden Jutsu: Spindle Formation Combo" Shino said as he finished his hand signs.

As the bugs continued to encase him two large arm of bugs came and tried to hit Junjou, he stopped and dodged out of the way laughing.

"Great! Your at Two techniques, now it's my turn," Junjou said as he stopped, "And just to be courteous I'll tell you exactly what I am doing,"

As he stood one arm of insects came flying towards him but all he did was smile, "Hidden... Jutsu..." he muttered, and centimeters from his face he finished, "Spindle Formation Combo.."

The bugs stopped immediately and then fell from the ground slowly making their way to Junjou and climbing up his body, to which he giggled, "I haven't had a bug crawl up my body! This is hilarious! It tickles!" he laughed

Shino watched in horror as most of his bugs left him, _"The bugs, they're not responding!"_ he thought.

"Don't worry Shino, you have one move left so I'll leave you with most of your bugs," Junjou said as the bug tentacles formed around his body.

"_I have one chance... This battle hasn't lasted long at all!"_ Shino thought as he made his final hand sign.

"Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere," he whispered as the bugs fled his body and made their way to Junjou who simply stood there.

"Somehow I knew you would do this, and while I would normally kill your bugs, I won't I'll just stun them for a moment," Junjou said as he smiled and let them cover him entirely.

Moment later all the bugs fell off his body and onto the floor, "I've seen enough Shino, this is over now," Junjou said

He snapped his fingers and the bugs came to, "Wall of Insects" he called and then pointed to Shino, they spun around him creating a barrier that kept him inside, "Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere" he added, the bugs then covered Shino.

Shino began to go into a panic, but the bugs just seemed to crawl onto him not doing any actual harm, but they did prevent him from moving.

Junjou took off and within seconds was inside the sphere, he placed his right thumb on Shino's forehead and his left on his mid chest.

The bugs dropped and returned to their masters body as he fell on his knees and coughed before falling over on his side.

"MATCH SET. JUNJOU VICTOR"

Medical-Ninja rushed over and placed Shino on a gurney carrying him off to the sidelines, there was a silence and Junjou simply returned to the center and sat in his meditative position.

**END**

_Author's Note: Challenger Number One Shino Seems to Have Had A Taste Of What Junjou Can Do, Will The Other Be A Match? I Will Be Posting Most Ninja Battles, But If You Have A Special Request Please Comment =]_

_Next time: "The First Victor, An Easy Defeat!"_


End file.
